fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuga
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human (Wind Tribe) |birthday =January 8 |nationality =Hoshido |residence =Wind Tribe Village |occupation(s)=Chief of the Wind Tribe Village |relatives =Hayato (Adoptive Son) Rhajat (Adoptive Granddaughter) |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Chapter 8: Fierce Winds (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 20: Winds of Change (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 9: Wanderer (Fates: Revelation) |class =Master of Arms |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Hiroshi Matsumoto English Imari Williams }} Fuga is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is only recruitable in the Revelation route. Profile The chieftain of Hoshido's Wind Tribe and best friend of the late King Sumeragi. He possesses a majesty unique to a veteran hero and his entire body exudes the presence of a stalwart warrior. He uses his opponent’s strength to determine their character and ability. In addition, he is Hayato's adoptive father: he was a close friend of Hayato's mother (whom he had feelings for, but never confessed them to her), and when she and her husband were murdered by Faceless, Fuga took their child in. He is the most loved by children. Birthright On the way to find Takumi and Ryoma, Corrin and the party are halfway through the Eternal Staircase when they are attacked by Faceless. After battling them, they find out they were members of the Wind Tribe and that Iago disguised them as Faceless. After leaving the staircase, two tribesmen approach the group and accuse them of killing their fellow people. Upon seeing Sakura and Azura in the group, the two decide to take the group to Fuga. During the battle, Corrin tries to explain what happened to him, though he states that he will only listen if they can beat him in battle. After the battle, Fuga notices that Corrin has the Yato on them and comments about it and how he was friends with Sumeragi. He tells Corrin that he already knows about the incident and believes them, because he would have never expected strangers to be willingly taken to his doorstep. After a short conversation, as part of a "mutual agreement", he allows Hayato to travel with Corrin. Conquest In Chapter 20, the Nohrian army travels into the Wind Tribe Village to use the Eternal Stairway, as all other routes to Hoshido are well protected. Fuga meets with Corrin, and notices Corrin's Yato. He tells them that Sumeragi told him that the Yato would bring peace, but if in the wrong hands, would destroy the world. Fuga then asks Corrin for a battle, stating that he will take up the Yato if they are unworthy of using it. Upon noticing two more divine weapons, Siegfried and Brynhildr, he states that this will be a truly legendary fight and rounds up his best fighters, including Hayato, to battle them on top of castle Reppu. After the battle, Fuga tells Corrin that he sees their power and that they are worthy of the Yato. He leaves with Hayato to show the Nohrian army the way to the Eternal Staircase. Revelation In Chapter 9, Fuga hears of Corrin's neutrality in the war between Hoshido and Nohr under the belief that they wish to destroy both kingdoms. When they arrive at the village, they accidentally kill some tribesmen who appeared as Faceless thanks to an illusion. Fuga confronts them, declaring that they are unworthy to wield the Yato, despite their protests that their true goal is to stop an unseen threat. Rinkah suddenly appears and vouches for Corrin's sincerity, prompting Fuga to test Corrin's abilities to see if they are worthy of their character. After a short skirmish in the village, Fuga accepts Corrin's claims as their attacks lacked ill intents. Though he needs to continue to lead his people, he sends Hayato with them as a recruit for Corrin's cause and also tells them to seek out Izana in Izumo and ask him about the Seal of Flames. Once the player has fully upgraded the Hot Springs in their My Castle (and has completed Chapter 18), Fuga will join Corrin's cause, taking the place of Izana for this recruitment method. Note that a day cycle has to occur within the castle before he joins. Personality Fuga's philosophy is that innocence can be proven through one's conviction in battle. Fuga has devoted so much of his life to fighting that he questions if he spent his life well, wishing he had enjoyed life and started a family like Sumeragi. He wonders if he is so old he should retire, but Corrin encourages him his wisdom is needed for their cause to be successful. Near the end of their supports he also shows some fatherly qualities towards Corrin. He acts as a mentor towards Hayato, and a bit towards Corrin, pushing them forward on their path of peace in Revelation. In-Game Base Stats Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Mace Secret Book }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Steel Katana Iron Mace Secret Book }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item= Steel Katana Iron Mace Secret Book }} Conquest Chapter 20 - Winds of Change |-|Normal= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item=Steel Nageyari Silver Katti Steel Mace Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item=Steel Nageyari Silver Katti Steel Mace Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item=Steel Nageyari Silver Katti Steel Mace Secret Book (Dropped) }} Revelation Chapter 9 - Wanderer |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Naginata Iron Club Master Seal (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Naginata Iron Club Master Seal (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Naginata Iron Club Master Seal (Dropped) }} Growth Rates |40% |35% |0% |25% |15% |30% |20% |10% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Female) Other Supports *Corrin (Male) *Hayato *Kana (if Fuga is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} Special Classes |} Overview Base Class Set Fuga's standard overall growth rates are rather lackluster, with his highest growths being in HP, Strength and Luck; this means that he can be useful in triggering the few Luck-based skills that he has available to him. His personal skill, Wind Disciple, increases his Hit Rate and Avoid marginally when he has less than full HP; it can help in a pinch when Fuga is out of the range of a healer by helping him dodge enemy attacks and deal damage with weapons that have lower Hit chance. He joins as a pre-promoted unit in Revelation relatively late into the game, starting as a Master of Arms from the Samurai class line; he starts with Duelist's Blow and Vantage. Duelist's Blow can aid Fuga by helping him deal with enemies with high Avoid, while Vantage is extremely useful, as if Fuga has less than half HP he will deal a considerable amount of damage to the enemy while also being able to take more hits due to his base Defense of 29. Also, he starts with the skill Seal Strength as he starts at Level 10; it can be useful by lessening the amount of damage enemies do to him, even if he doesn't hit back. Reclassing to Swordmaster can help to boost his Speed and Resistance while only marginally decreasing his Strength and Defense. Quotes Refer to Fuga/Quotes Possible Endings Fuga - Big Breeze (風の長 kazeno chou lit. Chief of Wind) : Fuga returned to his role as chief of the Wind Tribe and lived a long and happy life. Some think that he may have been the most deadly fighter ever, but the true extent of his strength remains unknown. ; Fuga and Corrin : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Fuga resigned as Chief of the Wind Tribe to spend more time in Valla with his new wife. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fuga is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Fuga's name may come from Fūga (風牙), meaning "wind fang". Trivia *Fuga shares his English voice actor, Imari Williams, with Benny and Valter. *If Corrin marries Fuga, the resulting Kana would be Hayato's adoptive brother. *Fuga was voted as the 35th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Unlike other romance options, Fuga's hair color is not shown. However, should Corrin marry Fuga, the hair color of Kana will be a chestnut brown. *If Fuga has no weapon equipped and you look at his feet, a glitch will trigger and his legs will disappear. *All of Fuga's attacks have a unique visual effect utilizing wind. He shares this trait with Flora and Felicia, whose attacks have an ice effect, and Rinkah, who has a fire effect. *Fuga and Flora are the only playable characters who must be fought by the player in every route of Fates. *Fuga is one of only two playable characters in Fates who is playable in only one of the game's three campaigns. The other is Yukimura, playable solely in Birthright. *Fuga is the only exclusive path character that can support with a character other than Corrin, in this case, Hayato. *Although he is not playable in Birthright and Conquest, Fuga has two unused quotes for Corrin before the final battle begins, however, they ultimately go unused. Gallery FugaConcept.jpg|Concept art of Fuga Fuuga (FE14).png|Fuga's portrait. Fuugaavatar.png|Fuga's official Twitter icon. FEF Fuuga My Room Model.png|Fuga's Private Quarters model. B07-080HN.png B07-081N.png Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters